


As Cartas

by DK_Alves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Há alguns dias atrás, Kageyama começou a receber algumas cartas em seu armário, essas faziam o jovem levantador agir completamente diferente com todos os seus amigos sem nem mesmo dar alguma explicação para isso, o que acaba preocupando o restante do time.





	As Cartas

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!!! 
> 
> Essa fanfic foi a primeira que postei em outro site e ainda foi para um amigo Secreto do grupo Haikyuu BR +18!! Tentei atender ao pedido da minha amiga começando com o shipp e estou com um certo nervosismo do que ela achará e se vocês leitores irão gostar. 
> 
> Antes de mais nada, queria agradecer a Mabby que betou para mim e que a fiz ter que ler duas vezes porque assim que ela terminou, decidi mudar algumas partes kkkkk. Sorry~ Mas muito obrigada por me ajudar, 
> 
> Bom, não irei enrolar mais. 
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura!!

Fazia dias que Hinata e o restante do time estavam preocupados com Tobio. O garoto andava esquisito com todo mundo e seu desempenho estava péssimo no voleibol. Ninguém entendia os motivos e o jovem não comentava com qualquer outra pessoa. O que o grupo sabia era apenas que o levantador andava recebendo cartas em seu armário, surgindo então diversas especulações.

Primeiro acharam ser de alguma admiradora e boa parte do pessoal sentiu-se feliz. Parecia que ele sabia fazer amizades, no fim. Entretanto, lembraram-se que Tobio não conversava com garota alguma, e também com qualquer outra pessoa, e a ideia logo morreu. Chegaram até mesmo a ponderar ser de Shimizu –no qual Nishinoya e Tanaka negaram veemente– mas, ao tirarem a dúvida com a terceiranista, começaram a achar ser alguma ameaça. Mas de quem? – Os garotos sempre se perguntavam. Na verdade, não tinham a total certeza daquilo, todavia era a única conclusão que possuíam. Por isso, decidiram espiar o número nove e o fizeram por duas semanas, sem obter suspeitas de qualquer colega, uma vez que sua presença era marcante apenas no vôlei e acabava por não atrair inveja ou raiva de ninguém fora dali. Mesmo após o tempo estipulado para a “missão”, Hinata ainda visitava a classe três, sondando o parceiro, esperando que alguém de outra turma ou ano aparecesse para falar com ele, mas não acontecia. Tobio sempre permanecia em sua sala, tomando suco em caixinha até a próxima aula começar. Uma vez o viu lendo aquelas cartas misteriosas, parecendo frustrado, porém nada que o ajudasse em sua investigação.

Hoje não havia sido diferente. Uma vez mais o garoto havia recebido o bilhete em seu armário, fazendo uma expressão esquisita ao notá-lo. Hinata o perseguia discretamente, como todos os dias, atentando-se a alguma mudança reveladora. Seguiu até a classe três, aproveitando-se de sua altura para se esgueirar entre os alunos, e passou alguns minutos parado a porta, encolhido. Assim que decidiu ir embora, algo inusitado aconteceu, conseguindo deixá-lo mais tenso do que já se encontrava. Enquanto observava o levantador lendo, o mesmo ergueu a cabeça de repente para a porta pegando o pequeno espião no flagra, que saiu correndo de volta para sua sala tão apavorado que o restante da turma parou para observá-lo. Alguns se prontificaram em ajudá-lo, mas Hinata apenas disse não ser nada, mesmo continuando tão assustado a ponto de suar frio e suas pernas tremerem loucamente. Não voltaria para lá, tinha a certeza que dessa vez o moreno estaria esperando por ele.

_“Que droga, Shoyo!”_

Reclamou consigo mesmo enquanto se acomodava na cadeira e puxava seus cabelos. Ansiava demais para saber o que seu parceiro de time faria agora. Como o veria na hora do almoço? Será que Kageyama apareceria na turma um? Com certeza eles discutiriam sobre isso. Suspirou decepcionado consigo mesmo, batendo sua cabeça na mesa, atraindo o olhar de todos os colegas.

Esperou o terceiro intervalo ansioso, atentando-se em direção a porta, porém ninguém apareceu. Na hora do almoço, Hinata caminhava como se fosse algum fugitivo, virando a cabeça para todos os lados esperando a polícia, ou melhor, Kageyama, aparecer.

Chegando no refeitório, avistou Yachi esperando-o tranquilamente. Sentou ao seu lado, quase derrubando sua bandeja com comida, e a garota pode logo perceber que algo estava errado. Desabafou com ela que, ao saber do ocorrido, ficou mais nervosa que o próprio Shoyo. Ambos agora não conseguiam nem comer direito. No entanto o levantador havia sumido entre a multidão de alunos, deixando-os em estado extremo de agonia, fazendo-os passar aquele horário inteiro observando todos as pessoas que se aproximavam.

Apesar da manhã tumultuada, o restante do dia ocorreu bem. O ruivo não se atreveu a visitar mais a turma três e nem Kageyama se manifestou. Com isso, um pouco de esperança surgiu no pequeno, talvez o moreno não tivesse reparado quem era e Hinata estivesse se desesperando a atoa.

O sinal do término das aulas soou e todos os alunos guardaram seus materiais e ajeitaram a sala. Hinata suspirou cansado. Por conta da sua preocupação, não havia prestado muita atenção nas aulas e quando sossegou, notou que uma matéria totalmente entediante se passava, preferindo voltar a pensar no ocorrido de manhã. Colocou sua mochila nas costas, despediu-se dos amigos e saiu pela porta, dando de cara com o levantador apoiado na parede. Engoliu em seco, seu corpo todo paralisou e entrou em pânico. O moreno tinha o semblante de sempre, sério, porém levemente estressado.  
— Vamos conversar. — disse e saiu caminhando na frente, sem nem encarar o menor.

Hinata sentiu suas pernas tremerem, o suor encharcou suas mãos e aquela maldita dor de barriga, que tinha ao ficar muito nervoso, começava a aparecer. Seu coração parecia bater mais rápido que antes. O que Kageyama falaria? Estava apavorado. Dizia para si mesmo que não era coisa para se preocupar, como forma de se tranquilizar, e que o moreno queria apenas conversar sobre que andava acontecendo. Afinal, qual era o problema de estar sendo seguido? Hinata estava preocupado, junto a todos do time. Moveu-se receoso em direção ao outro, mantendo um anormal silêncio.

Andaram por tempo suficiente para estarem em uma área fora do colégio, um pequeno bosque perto do parque, mais isolado e sossegado. Como era outono, o dia estava nublado e um pouco frio, aumentando sua aflição. Adentraram entre as árvores e, assim que pararam, o moreno pousou sua bolsa no chão. Hinata não podia deixar de se afligir enquanto analisava todo o local: vazio, longe de todos, com um Kageyama sério e muito quieto pensando no flagra de hoje pela manhã. A dor da ansiedade agora instalava-se em seu peito cada vez mais forte, dificultando a sua respiração.

O maior virou-se pra ele e, antes mesmo começar a falar, o ruivo se apressou em se desculpar:

— Me desculpa!!! _Eusóestavateseguindoporquetodosestavampreocupadose_ … — falava rápido demais. Na pausa que deu para respirar, o primeiranista mais alto se adiantou, mandando-o ficar quieto. Hinata novamente engoliu em seco.

— Por que estava me espiando? — Cruzou os braços ainda muito sério.

— Ahn… f-foi o que acab-bei de dizer. T-todos estavam p-preocupados com v-você. — O moreno fez uma expressão de quem não havia entendido, mesmo que estivesse muito óbvio. Hinata respirou fundo antes de continuar, agora um pouco mais calmo. — Você anda esquisito, Kageyama! Não está mais normal como antes e seus levantamentos estão um li-… ruins! — Observou o amigo um pouco assustado com a palavra que quase tinha pronunciado. “Lixo”, era o que queria dizer. Esperava que ele não tivesse percebido.

— Só isso? — Kageyama parecia duvidar de algo. Hinata concordou com a cabeça, continuando nervoso, afirmando que era apenas aquilo. — Sei… — suspeitou. Parecia refletir algo devido ao silêncio que prevaleceu depois, então pigarreou, voltando a si — Certo… então… vamos comer algo. — Pegou sua bolsa e passou por Hinata.

O menor ficou confuso com aquilo, tentando entender a finalidade de irem até aquele local e perguntou tal motivo, mas o outro não respondeu, ignorando-o por completo. Definitivamente ele não parecia normal. Continuaram o percurso tranquilos até chegaram em uma loja de conveniência, onde o mais alto comprou algumas guloseimas e bebidas para em seguida sentarem em um banco próximo a um ponto de ônibus. Shoyo não deixou de falar para ele, novamente, o quanto agia estranho, ainda assim Tobio continuou sem contestar, com ambos comendo sem trocar mais palavras. O maior lançava alguns olhares para Hinata disfarçadamente, enquanto o menor apenas se deliciava com seu bolo fingindo não reparar.

Após terminaram, voltaram a passear ainda calados e assim continuou até cada um se separar e irem para suas casas. O número 10 permanecia sem entender coisa alguma. Kageyama não conversou, muito menos gritou em momento algum, o que para ele era a confirmação de que algo estava errado.

No dia seguinte, contou a Yachi o que tinha ocorrido e ela também compartilhou do mesmo pensamento que o menino. Mais tarde com o time, o ruivo detalhou o acontecido a todos e as preocupações aumentaram. Tsukishima, o mais desinteressado de toda a história, atiçou-os dizendo que ele deveria estar depressivo devido às ameaças e que logo tentaria suicídio. Claro que boa parte não acreditou naquilo e o loiro levou uma grande bronca de Daichi e Suga, mas teve aqueles que compraram a ideia. Asahi, Yachi, Yamaguchi e Hinata, caindo na piada de mau gosto de Kei, se afligiram ainda mais. As cartas eram realmente sérias.

— Ele parecia cansado ontem. Nem mesmo me xingou! — falou Hinata, lembrando das expressões de Kageyama.

— Você tem certeza disso? — duvidou Ennoshita. O pequeno concordou com a cabeça.

— Isso me faz lembrar que esses dias eu o vi encostado no armário no clube. Parecia estar chorando. — Se meteu Nishinoya.

— É verdade! — concordou Tanaka — Eu cheguei depois e quando o cumprimentei, ele disfarçou. Nem pude ver o rosto dele.

Conversas foram surgindo, reforçando a teoria de Tsukishima. Cada um contava momentos em que o levantador parecia estar preocupado, triste e até chorando. Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, Daichi e Suga ouviam tudo aquilo enquanto trocavam olhares duvidosos, não acreditando nas teorias exageradas dos amigos. Tanaka e Nishinoya estavam alheios à maior parte da discussão, mas ajudavam a fomentar a ideia. Já Tsukishima zombava deles ao fundo, se segurando para não rir. Nesse meio tempo todos se calaram rapidamente quando a porta se abriu e o levantador entrou no ginásio. Analisou todos reunidos ali, assustados com sua chegada, e decidiu esperar que levantassem, observando a expressão de culpa de cada um. O capitão foi o primeiro, obrigando-os fazerem o mesmo e iniciando assim o treino.

O restante da tarde passou rapidamente. Por algum motivo, o número nove estava normal de novo. A sua boa forma era tanta que pareceu até melhor que outrora.  
Enquanto todos se reuniam após a limpeza pós-treino do ginásio, Yamaguchi sussurrou para Hinata que o levantador poderia ter percebido alguma coisa entre eles e por isso disfarçou. Suga apareceu depois e pediu ao primeiranista para conversar mais com o Tobio. Yachi então disse que a presença de Hinata parecia ter melhorado o humor dele, por isso deveria insistir em se aproximar. Assim que todos se trocaram, o menor correu até Kageyama que caminhava na frente de todos, sozinho. Não sabia exatamente o que falaria, mas se seu parceiro estava realmente triste, Shoyo, como um bom amigo, tentaria ajudá-lo com qualquer coisa.

— O que quer? — Encarou o menor, desconfiado. Hinata fez um biquinho de descontentamento com a forma rude do outro.

— Não seja grosso! Quero te fazer companhia, conversar com você, só isso. — O moreno o observava intrigado, mas logo virou seu rosto. Hinata percebeu que o parceiro parecia incomodado com algo.

  
_“Ele deve estar realmente mal.”_

Caminharam quietos. Mesmo que quisesse conversar, não conseguia pensar em coisa alguma. Em meio ao percurso, o mais alto tirou duas caixas de suco da mochila e entregou uma ao mais baixo, que agradeceu.

— Você melhorou hoje. — disse de repente. Tinha que dizer alguma coisa para quebrar aquele clima constrangedor.

— Tive que melhorar, não é? Não estava em minha melhor forma esses dias, mas já passou. Estou bem agora.

— Sério? Não parece. Você anda tão quieto e isso incomoda muito. Estou até sentindo falta de seus xingamentos! — Kageyama acabou cuspindo um pouco de sua bebida, tossindo em seguida. O baixinho riu da cena.

— Eu vou voltar ao meu normal. Te tratar normalmente. É o que quer… não é? — Mantinha seu olhar para a frente enquanto limpava sua boca.

— … — Shoyo aquietou-se devido às palavras usadas pelo moreno — S-sim… — respondeu com certa ansiedade, repreendendo-se por estar agindo assim.

Acabaram que terminando a caminhada sem trocar mais palavras, por isso cada um seguiu para sua casa. O ruivo olhou para trás antes de desaparecer na esquina e viu o maior observando-o. Desviou o olhar rapidamente e continuou seu percurso.

Na cama, pensou em como seu parceiro parecia estar inquieto, contudo havia sido uma caminhada agradável. Talvez o garoto realmente quisesse desabafar sobre os acontecimentos de sua vida e esperava estar mais próximo. Claro que o mesmo se perguntava também porque Kageyama o preferiu para contar as coisas, afinal, eles discutiam muito e não sabia dizer se eram verdadeiramente amigos, só que não podia afastar a ideia de estar contente por ter sido escolhido e faria um bom trabalho.

No almoço do dia seguinte, Hinata estava sentado em uma das mesas ao lado de Yachi enquanto conversavam sobre alguma matéria até Kageyama aparecer e juntar-se a eles. Ambos estancaram com sua presença. O moreno, se ajeitando, entregou-lhes pudins e começou a comer. Os dois menores se entreolharam curiosos com aquilo e pareciam conversar mentalmente indagando o porquê de o mesmo estar tão gentil além do motivo daquela aproximação suspeita. Tobio os interrompeu e perguntou qual era o assunto deles porque queria participar. Yachi lhe respondeu, nervosa, que respondia as dúvidas de Hinata. O maior brincou, afirmando que era normal Shouyo não entender as coisas, mas se juntou nas explicações dadas pela garota, fluindo uma conversa amigável e descontraída entre os três até o momento de voltarem para suas classes. Durante o restante da tarde o ruivo passou as horas pensando no que havia acontecido. Imaginou que Kageyama começava a confiar em seus amigos, que contaria o que estava acontecendo em breve e preparou até um longo discurso motivacional.

Mais um dia de treino se passou e as coisas agora voltaram ao normal. O ruivo não conseguiu conversar com ninguém do time, já que o levantador se juntou a eles, mas pode perceber o alívio de cada um ao ver que agora o garoto parecia bem, até mesmo brigava novamente com Hinata. Daichi chegou a comprar algo para comerem no caminho de casa e se despediram em seguida. O pequeno viu Kageyama ir em sua direção, causando-lhe ansiedade.

— Todos parecem tranquilos agora que você está normal. — comentou após alguns minutos de caminhada.

Sua vontade era de ir direto ao assunto, matar sua curiosidade e preocupação, mas imaginou que Tobio não responderia de imediato. Por isso, se contentaram em falar sobre o treino.

 

********

 

Os dias se seguiram assim, Kageyama ainda se mantinha quieto sobre os assuntos das cartas, contudo se aproximava aos poucos. Ele ainda as recebia, mas agia normalmente agora, como se tivesse superado tais ameaças e isso deixava Hinata um pouco tranquilo. Ainda assim o espiava como garantia, mas era sempre descoberto, como se o garoto esperasse por isso. Yachi o acompanhava algumas vezes, sempre ficando nervosa toda vez que o moreno os percebia, entretanto comentava aliviada que agora o Tobio estava em paz. Nos treinos seu desempenho continuou o de sempre, não havia mais se distraído e o time gostou disso. Porém, claro, não deixaram de se preocupar, afinal, quem reagiria tão tranquilamente a ameaças diárias? E fazendo uma mudança radical de um dia pro outro? Voltaram a discutir sobre o tema, aproveitando que o assunto ainda não estava presente. Daichi e Suga usavam suas habilidades para acalmá-los e conseguiam, impedindo até Tsukishima de fazer algum comentário desagradável. Mesmo Tanaka, que outrora fomentava as ideias mirabolantes do primeiranista loiro, dizia não ser nada mais sério. Falavam de Kageyama, no fim das contas, alguém que superava as coisas facilmente.

Segunda de manhã, Hinata chegou ao colégio decidido que tentaria furtar ao menos um dos papéis de Kageyama, nem que chegasse mais cedo e mexesse em seu armário. Não se convencia daquilo, da ideia de tudo estar tranquilo, porque, pra ele, tinha algo errado e mesmo que seus amigos tivessem falado diversas vezes para aliviar sua agitação, não conseguia. Sua curiosidade gritava em sua mente. Dirigiu-se ao seu armário tramando um bom plano para o dia seguinte e, antes de abrir a portinha, notou um bilhete grudado. Puxou-o com certo receio, se perguntando o que poderia ser. Desdobrou-o e reconheceu a letra do amigo marcando de se encontrarem no bosque perto do parque. O garoto não deixou de notar o quanto a letra do outro estava horrível e corrida. Havia um borrão nela, como se uma gota tivesse caído ali. Começou a cogitar o pior.

— Ele… estava chorando?? — Arregalou os olhos e o medo o invadiu. Seja lá o que fosse, agora parecia ser sério. Durante o final de semana algum coisa ruim poderia ter acontecido com Tobio. Lembrou das palavras idiotas de Tsukishima. Entrou em pânico.

Correu até a classe de Kageyama o mais rápido que pode, mesmo com os protestos pela velocidade ou pelos gritos devido aos empurrões, não se importava com isso no momento. Parou na porta antes de chamá-lo, observando o mesmo em sua carteira fitando a janela. Tinha um aspecto tranquilo e continuou assim até virar em direção à porta e ver Hinata parado lá. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e voltou seu olhar para fora. O sinal tocou antes mesmo de Shoyo entrar e perguntar qualquer coisa. Alguns alunos o empurraram para que pudessem entrar e se viu sendo levado por algum colega de sua classe.

Durante a aula, não foi capaz de prestar atenção em nada, principalmente pelo fato de que nos intervalos Kageyama não se encontrava em sua turma. O visitou três vezes durante a manhã e nenhum sinal do levantador. No almoço ele também havia sumido e o ruivo não conseguiu esconder sua preocupação da garota loira que o acompanhava nessa empreitada. Ambos conversaram sobre o ocorrido e concluíram que algo realmente estava errado, de verdade.

As aulas se seguiram, o parceiro continuava desaparecendo nos intervalos e Hinata só tinha certeza que Tobio não matava as disciplinas porque seus colegas o informaram. Ficou extremamente ansioso até o fim do dia, tendo em mãos o bilhete borrado escrito pelo amigo com o local marcado. Com certeza hoje o número nove contaria tudo aquilo que lhe preocupava e o pequeno só conseguia sentir nada medo.

Na saída, Hinata caminhou nervoso até o local. Mesmo sabendo onde iria e com que quem estaria, não conseguia se acalmar. Respirou fundo diversas vezes e até cantou uma música qualquer. Sua barriga começava a fazer barulhos estranhos, mas tinha que aguentar. Seu peito doía, causando-lhe vontade de chorar. Chegou ao local vazio pelo horário e esperou entre as árvores, tentando se distrair com o céu nublado andando de um lado pro outro, impaciente. Com toda certeza choveria em breve, fez um apontamento mental. Parou com sua pequena crise de ansiedade ao ouvir passos se aproximando.  
Kageyama finalmente chegara e parecia tão agitado quanto o próprio Shoyo. O mais alto terminou de se aproximar e largou sua bolsa no chão.

Um clima estranho se estabeleceu com ambos permanecendo calados e, mesmo que Hinata quisesse falar algo, não conseguia iniciar o assunto. Alguns minutos se passaram, dando a impressão de que até mesmo o ambiente ficava cada vez mais quieto e tenso. Kageyama não o encarava, um fator que o incomodou muito. Sua crise de ansiedade voltou e com a intenção de acabar com aquilo, se tranquilizar, Hinata criou coragem para perguntar:

— K-kageyama, o que está a-acontecendo? — Foi direto. Não conseguia e não queria enrolar mais.

— Como assim? — Expressou dúvida, ainda sem olhá-lo.

— Você estava chorando, não é? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? — Deu um passo pra frente.

— Chorando? Eu? Pelo quê? — Indignado, finalmente encarou o menor. Hinata mostrou o bilhete com a letra manchada. O levantador ficou um minuto em silêncio antes de falar — Ah! Pingou água aí. Achou que… eu estava chorando? Por que? Eu não tenho motivos para chorar! Aliás, eu estou b-bem.

— Então… porque anda estranho? Desde que começou a receber aquelas cartas, você começou a agir diferente! No começo achei que você estivesse bravo comigo porque seus levantamentos estavam um lixo e era só comigo!! E eu nem sei o que fiz!! — Hinata não ligava mais para o que falava. O que queria era apenas a verdade. O levantador agiu realmente esquisito só com ele, entretanto, sua curiosidade era tanta sobre os conteúdos dos bilhetes que nem havia sequer percebido. O moreno permaneceu mudo por um momento e logo o ruivo se arrependeu, encolhendo-se quando Tobio se aproximou. Engoliu em seco.

— É claro que sabe!! Isso é tudo culpa sua! Não se faça de idiota, seu… idiota!!! — Kageyama estava sério, entretanto muito nervoso. Hinata, apesar do temor, expressava dúvida em seu rosto. Tentava lembrar o que havia feito para que o amigo se irritasse, não obtendo nenhum sucesso.

Kageyama parou muito próximo a Hinata. Seus olhos brilhavam e havia um certo ar de desespero e medo no garoto. Ele vai me bater, Shouyo afirmava a si mesmo e pensou em se defender ou pedir desculpas. O moreno então aproximou seu rosto do de Hinata e beijou seus lábios com dureza, mas ao mesmo tempo, de forma doce. O ruivo paralisou, empalidecendo-se em seguida. Seu coração bateu tão rápido que achou que saltaria pela boca, sentindo o sangue todo ferver em seu corpo, causando uma sensação diferente nunca antes vivenciada. Notou que Kageyama mantia os olhos fechados, que sua respiração era rápida, tão quente que acariciava seu rosto, e suas bochechas encontravam-se vermelhas. O moreno se afastou rapidamente e desviou o olhar, completamente embaraçado. Hinata acabou por fazer o mesmo. Havia perdido todas as palavras que tinha naquele momento, até mesmo em seus pensamentos.

_“Ele me beijou!! Quê? Por quê? Ele me beijou!!!!”_

Suas bochechas arderem mais e mais. Sua mente encontrava-se confusa. O que tinha acabado de acontecer?

— Ele gosta de mim… ?? — questionou consigo mesmo, em seu transe não percebeu que tinha falado alto e voltou a prestar atenção em Kageyama quando este respondeu o mais tímido possível:

— A-a-acho que s-sim.

O coração do menor pareceu parar. E tudo o que havia sentido com aquele toque, piorou vezes mais. Era uma situação muito embaraçosa. E o pior, Kageyama parecia totalmente sério com aquilo. Hinata não sabia mais o que dizer ou fazer. Queria achar nojento e estar com raiva já que eram dois garotos, afinal. Todavia, por algum motivo, estava nervoso a ponto de seu corpo tremer, agir esquisito e estar quente, muito quente. Sua respiração ficou pesada e parecia ecoar por aquele bosque. Sua cabeça parecia girar e seu estômago se revirava como se algo vivo estivesse dançando ali. Não era uma reação comum. Ele queria negar, mas era uma sensação que julgou gostosa e agoniante.

Kageyama se moveu novamente, atraindo sua atenção. O maior mais uma vez se inclinava em sua direção, só que agora receoso. Shouyo queria afastá-lo, sair correndo, porém não foi capaz de se mexer. Foi beijado novamente, no entanto a mão de seu amigo acariciou o rosto, um toque caloroso e sem delicadeza alguma, que lhe causava um arrepio bom, intensificando cada vez mais as sensações inéditas de seu corpo, arrepiando-o por completo. Acabou fechando seus olhos e deixou-se levar pelo momento, principalmente porque não focava em mais nada a não ser da boca de seu amigo encostando na sua.

Ficaram um bom tempo trocando beijos. Kageyama dava algumas pausas entre um e outro e nisso Hinata tomava a iniciativa. Estavam totalmente embargados pela sensação prazerosa que não percebiam que se aconchegavam cada vez mais. Aos poucos ambos perderam um pouco a timidez e o beijo se tornou um pouco mais atrevido, contudo assim que suas línguas se tocaram os garotos pararam imediatamente, distanciando-se com suas peles vermelhas da cabeça aos pés. Permaneceram alguns minutos calados, recompondo-se, acalmando-se para finalmente voltarem a si. Hinata começou a surtar mentalmente pelo que tinha feito, parando quando percebeu que não era capaz de odiar a ideia ou achar aquilo asqueroso.

— Eu… fiquei o dia todo pensando em como te abordar. — Tobio comentou baixo, até então não retribuía o olhar.

— Por isso você… sumiu hoje? — Agora tudo fazia sentido para Hinata. Desde o dia em que Kageyama começou a agir estranho, era porque percebeu que gostava do menor. Era também o motivo de ter se aproximado tão de repente, de irem embora juntos, comprando alguns lanches e comendo juntos na hora do almoço. Com todos esses momentos vindo à tona acabou rindo, tanto de si mesmo por ser lento demais e por achar aquilo tão… fofo. Não podendo evitar de perceber o quanto se sentiu mexido com aquelas cenas agora significativas.

O trovão foi ouvido e Hinata, junto de Kageyama, olharam para o céu que escureceu mais desde suas chegadas, ameaçando a chover. Ambos nem haviam reparado naquilo, nem mesmo no vento que fazia ou em como começava a esfriar. O maior pegou sua bolsa do chão e retirou um guarda-chuva de dentro dela.

— Vamos antes que chova. — disse, tão tímido quanto antes.

Andaram perto um do outro, sem conversar. Não sabiam o que comentar, só o que tinham certeza é que gostaram. Gotas geladas de chuva começaram a cair, fazendo Kageyama armar o guarda-chuva e se colar a Hinata, que ficou vermelho na hora. O maior estava muito quente e fez o ruivo se aquecer rapidamente. As gotas engrossaram, começando a chover forte, molhando toda a rua. Em um gesto inesperado, Hinata notou seu amigo passar o braço por suas costas, apertando-o junto a si. Coraram com aquilo, mas nenhum dos dois ousou se desvencilhar. No meio do percurso, sem aguentar aquela quietude pairada no ar –e também o seu coração que parecia mais barulhento que a chuva–, Hinata decidiu perguntar aquilo que, no fim das contas, era o motivo de toda essa confusão.

— Kageyama… O que eram aquelas cartas? — Criou coragem e olhou para cima. Independentemente do que tivesse acontecido agora pouco, as cartas continuavam um mistério. As ameaças ainda se mantinham ali.

— Como assim o que eram? Você sabe o que é… — Kageyama parecia um pouco desesperado ao ver a expressão de quem não havia entendido nada que Hinata esboçava.

— Não. Não sei do que está você está falando… — respondeu contrariado.

O percurso tinha sido constrangedor demais. Desde a descoberta das cartas, Kageyama ficou calado. Não haviam sequer se tocado mais e permaneciam afastados, cada um no extremo do guarda-chuva, quase se molhando. O ruivo se arrependia amargamente de sua pergunta, de ter estragado totalmente o clima e queria fazer alguma coisa para compensar a atmosfera embaraçosa que se formou. O levantador deveria estar tão envergonhado com tudo aquilo e era culpa exclusivamente sua. Pegou-se pensando no momento em que se beijaram, imaginando que provavelmente não aconteceria de novo. Tobio gostava dele, no entanto Shouyo não sabia se gostava do outro da mesma maneira ou na mesma intensidade. Não tinha certeza, mas nunca teria aceitado beijá-lo e também não teria deixado o abraçar se fosse um completo não. Porém, talvez não fosse o suficiente, precisava de mais algum tempo para se decidir. O que faria agora? A situação poderia se tornar muito estranha e não queria isso. Precisava tomar alguma atitude.

De tanto refletir em seus próximos passos, Hinata não percebeu que ambos haviam chego em sua casa. O ruivo notou que Kageyama o acompanhou até ali para que não se molhasse e teve um pouco de pena de ter que deixá-lo fazer o percurso sozinho. O moreno não tinha coragem de encará-lo, mesmo quando pararam. Kageyama se preparou para ir embora quando , num ato rápido sem nem ponderar se a ideia era boa ou não, Hinata pegou em seu braço o puxando para si e ficando nas pontas dos pés, beijando-o com carinho. Um selinho demorado e doce. Ao se desvencilhar, apenas deu tempo de ver o outro surpreso antes de sair correndo para sua casa. Parado na porta, deu uma espiada no moreno, que o olhava ainda atônito, porém com um sorriso discreto em seu rosto, se virando e seguindo o caminho chuvoso até sua casa. Ao entrar, correu para o quarto sem ouvir sua mãe chamar para o jantar. Seu rosto queimava com a audácia que tinha feito, contudo não podia parar de sorrir enquanto levava a sua mão a boca.

 

********

 

No dia seguinte, Hinata disfarçou o ocorrido entre eles principalmente para Yachi, que enchia de questões sobre o que tinha acontecido. O ruivo apenas disse que haviam se enganado em relação ao choro. Kageyama apenas tinha derramado água e também não havia nenhuma ameaça nos bilhetes, dizendo que não sabia sobre o que se tratava, mas que em breve Tobio explicaria a todos. Mesmo assim Yachi pode reparar o quanto o amigo parecia cansado e um pouco avoado. Hinata não havia dormido direito, ficou horas acordado enquanto rolava em sua cama revivendo a cena em sua cabeça. Não podia evitar de sorrir cada vez que lembrava dos beijos. Seu corpo reagia apenas de imaginar. Nem mesmo no meio da aula conseguia disfarçar. Mas também estava um pouco ansioso pelo que aconteceria agora, como eles reagiriam um com o outro e também tinha medo de que Kageyama desistisse daquilo de tão constrangido. Contudo o levantador já havia revelado seus sentimentos, não era algo para se ignorar e o meio de rede não deixaria.

O primeiro intervalo chegou com Hinata distraído em seus pensamentos a ponto de não notar o maior chegando. Corou ao ver Kageyama na sua frente, principalmente quando este o chamou para conversar em outro lugar. O baixinho temeu o pior, já que o outro estava sério, mas se aquietou quando viu o maior igualmente nervoso. Afastaram-se de todos, escolhendo um lugar isolado. Tobio o prensou na parede e simplesmente pediu permissão para beijá-lo ali mesmo, sem nenhum motivo para aquilo. Hinata ficou totalmente embaraçado e seu coração bateu forte, a felicidade invadia seu corpo porque estava claro que o maior não desistiria tão fácil. O pequeno sorriu tímido como resposta.

No treino todos se reuniram antes de começar a jogar e o camisa nove aproveitou para informá-los que não se preocupassem mais. Afirmou que tudo aquilo era uma confusão causada por uma admiradora um tanto louca que mandava coisas absurdas. Todos se sentiram aliviados. Claro que, para Suga, aquilo não era o suficiente, entretanto estava tranquilo uma vez que reconhecia estar tudo certo agora que os amigos voltaram a jogar como antes, brigando e se xingando como de costume, e também não evitando de notar o quanto a dupla parecia mais próxima. Suas trocas de olhares não enganavam o terceiranista. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido, talvez tivesse envolvimento com os tais bilhetes, porém aquele segredo era apenas compartilhado entre eles.

A única coisa que incomodava a dupla de primeiranista em toda essa história, era o fato de nunca terem resolvido o mistério das cartas.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, ela pediu, já que eu amo um mistério, um Kageyama esquisito e Hinata tentando descobrir andava acontecendo. Será que atendi a expectativa?? 
> 
> Amo escrever coisas com KageHina e geralmente elas saem muito fofas, por isso escolhi algo assim. A intenção era uma shortfic porque eu amo um Slowburn, mas deixei assim para não prolongar muito se não nunca terminaria. 
> 
> Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui!! <3 
> 
> Beijos!!! Até uma próxima história.


End file.
